pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TheWikiOddish
Edits Thank you for the edits. Just make sure to point out gender differences by placing Gender differences section under Biology section. Energy ''X'' 21:37, August 6, 2017 (UTC) :It's okay, just take your time. Energy ''X'' 23:06, August 6, 2017 (UTC) You're still placing them at the wrong spot. You should place them under the Biology section, which is located at the top of the page.--Lordranged7 (talk) 01:38, August 7, 2017 (UTC) Just don't forget it next time. Also, sign your messages with your signature by using the four tidles (~~~~) and make a new section for your message. It willbe easier then to find your message.--Lordranged7 (talk) 01:57, August 7, 2017 (UTC) No need to write *Pokémon name*'s, the 's is not needed. You only need to write the Pokémon's name and that's fine.--Lordranged7 (talk) 10:55, August 9, 2017 (UTC) Edit Make sure to place Etymology under Trivia. Energy ''X'' 20:29, August 26, 2017 (UTC) Headlines Mind that Origins and Etymology headlines are a part of Trivia section. Also, you don't need to use those spaces between headlines. Energy ''X'' 17:55, September 10, 2017 (UTC) Hello! QueenCupcake025 (talk) 17:20, September 26, 2017 (UTC) :When adding Origins or Etymology section, make it that they are sub-sections of Trivia section, like this. Energy ''X'' 14:51, October 27, 2017 (UTC) Edit Please cite your source for this. It is questionable content. Energy ''X'' 15:22, October 29, 2017 (UTC) Ultra Sun Moon How do you manage to know the old Pokémon being added to Alola in USUM that didn't appear in trailers? Does this mean you have done data mining to find out these information? Diana Lover (talk) 15:39, November 9, 2017 (UTC)Diana loverDiana Lover (talk) 15:39, November 9, 2017 (UTC) I just managed to find the full list of added Alolans! Here's it! https://www.reddit.com/r/pokemon/comments/7bjv8n/complete_list_of_pok%C3%A9mon_added_to_the_alolan/ Diana Lover (talk) 11:23, November 10, 2017 (UTC)Diana loverDiana Lover (talk) 11:23, November 10, 2017 (UTC) So Energy X just removed the protection and here's a video from iStarlyTV about the new dex: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nfTa0zDoCgk U can now add and fix the USUM page, Oddish! But sorry, no Alola Forms...Diana Lover (talk) 11:35, November 11, 2017 (UTC)Diana loverDiana Lover (talk) 11:35, November 11, 2017 (UTC) Sprites Just a question, could you maybe categorize your images in the right category per generation? So, for the Silver sprites in this category and so on. Misch60 (talk) 19:08, January 7, 2018 (UTC) :Okay, let me explain it for you. If you click on the image, a screen will pop up and you can click the image title. Then you will go to the article of the image. You can either write the category at the bottom of the page, where it says Add category, or edit the page. In the classic editor mode, at the right, there will be a category section, where you can write the category best suited for the image in the bar where it says Add category. :I hope this helps. :Misch60 (talk) 19:17, January 7, 2018 (UTC) moves i format .gif you need help? i offer to help you because update moves until recent generations have good dayBorjitasstoi 18:24, January 14, 2018 (UTC) Images When adding the new move image to the move page, please add the old one to the gallery. Also, it would be appreciated if you name your file name like *move name* VII and with spaces in the file name.--Lordranged7 (talk) 22:12, January 14, 2018 (UTC) TCG manga You do know you have to create a separate page for Sophocles to add those Pokémon from TCG? Energy ''X'' 10:04, January 20, 2018 (UTC) Image When you upload an image, please categorize it with Category:Generation II move images. Energy ''X'' 18:40, January 27, 2018 (UTC) :Good enough. Let me know if you have trouble with something. Energy ''X'' 19:12, January 27, 2018 (UTC) Edit Etymology and Origins aren't lists to add a bullet. Also, no need for extra spaces or blank lines, either. Here. Energy ''X'' 23:56, February 12, 2018 (UTC) Images From which manga series did you upload the images of Sophocles and his Pokémon (e.g. this)? Energy ''X'' 11:12, February 24, 2018 (UTC) :Well if you ever want to do that manga again, just to point out it has been translated. Here is the second chapter. Energy ''X'' 14:46, February 25, 2018 (UTC) Also, maybe you know, if the cards from the TCG manga are all the cards from the sets? E.g. Sophocles' Guzzlord is actually Guzzlord GX (Crimson Invasion) card? It's important to answer this, so we can plan ahead how to set articles up. Energy ''X'' 14:56, February 25, 2018 (UTC) :And chapter 1, since we are at it. Energy ''X'' 15:05, February 25, 2018 (UTC) ::You assume I am the one that translated the manga, but I just look up and provide content for this place. Anyway, these cards, they are all from Sun and Moon: Crimson Invasion (and related packs)? In addition, it might also be wise to take pictures of cards themselves, not just the Pokémon that come out of the cards. Energy ''X'' 15:42, February 25, 2018 (UTC) :::Yes, the card images have to be taken. How else would one, say, show a card of Lillie, if she does not appear as a character? The problem is what to do with the images of Pokémon that are not on cards. :::Also, please use the accented e, é, for words like Pokémon. Just copy-paste the letter to use it. Energy ''X'' 21:21, February 25, 2018 (UTC) Haven't you seen Sophocles (TCG manga) page? It's to make a card list of the deck. Energy ''X'' 22:21, February 25, 2018 (UTC) Also, by chance, do you know anything about the TCG manga from XY series, if not even earlier series? Energy ''X'' 22:23, February 25, 2018 (UTC) :It is meant to make a full list of which cards he played in battle. That layout is just a mock-up version; it has to be designed better. Hence why I am asking for a full list before continuing on creating more pages. Energy ''X'' 22:29, February 25, 2018 (UTC)